Harry Potter and the Unknown Truth
by liKE.SNAP.itS.LiVandLillY
Summary: Harry Potter knew that it was going to be hard. He just wasn't expecting it to be like this. Our version of the seventh book. Authors like.woah.its.liv and ohsnap its potter. Rewrite.


A/N: Alright, so I know a lot of you are probably confused. Liv and I had posted this story a while back, posted a few chapters, and then it took about eight months to get another one out. Naturally, reviewers kind of gave up or forgot about it, so we just decided to start on a fresh, clean note. We sincerely hope you all enjoy this story, and we have alot of the chapters written, so you can expect updates about every week.

Author of this chapter: Liv

Thanks to all of the reviewers for the first time we posted this story. We hope you stick with this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke from his dreamless sleep with one happy thought in his mind. Today was his last day at Number Four Privet Drive. He had been in his room only leaving to go to the bathroom for a week. Harry thought that a week was long enough to stay at this place which had been his home since he was a year old. He wouldn't have come back at all, but it was what Dumbledore had wanted.

Dumbledore. Thinking of him caused a painful aching in Harry. All the events of the past few weeks came rushing back to him with surprising force. The fake horcrux. Dumbledore's death, Snape, Malfoy, and Ginny... It was all so painful to think about. Harry decided to busy himself, and get ready to leave, for good.

He climbed out of bed and neatly made it. He put everything in the room that had ever belonged to him into his trunk. Leaving only empty hangers and a neat bed. It was as if no one had ever lived there. There was no trace of Harry anywhere in that room. He was finally doing something that would make the Dursely's happy, and deleting himself from their life for good.

Harry checked his watch and saw it was 11:45. Mr. Weasley would be here to collect him in fifteen minutes since Harry could not yet apparate. He decided that it would be best for him to say good bye to the Dursely's since he would most likely never see them again.

Upon going downstairs he found that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out. Only his Aunt Petunia remained, cleaning her already sterile house.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry cautiously tried to get her attention. She pursed her lips in response, which he took as a sign that he could continue as she cleaned. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. I'm leaving forever."

This remark caught her off guard he assumed, because she stopped momentarily, and her lips relaxed. "And I just wanted to say I appreciate you keeping me here, however much you didn't want me." By his aunt's silence he figured he wasn't getting a reply so he started to leave the room.

"You have her eyes, you know."

"What?" He knew what she had said, but was surprised by what she had said. In the fifteen years of living with the Dursely's, there were few occasions he could recall of Petunia speaking of her sister.

"You have her eyes. Otherwise you look exactly like your father."

"Yes, I know." he replied, dumbstruck.

"That man who killed Lily and your father. Is he still out there?"

"Yes."

"So Dumbledore, he hasn't defeated him then?" At the sound of that name, rolling easily of his aunt's tongue something seared inside of Harry.

"No. Dumbledore's gone."

She looked at Harry with painful eyes, as if she was seeing him for the first time. And for the first time she saw everything he had lost in his life.

"So that's where you're going then? To kill him?" She spoke in what sounded like mere curiosity, but Harry thought he heard something more behind it, something that sounded like worry.

"Yes," He replied, astonished at this conversation, one of the first real ones, if not the first at all, that he'd ever experienced with his aunt.

"Well, I'm…" She paused, as if weighing what she was about to say, "I wish you the best Harry. We may not have gotten along very well, Lily and I, but she was still my sister. And this is what she would have wanted you to do. You're more like her than you know, and…." Her lips pursed, but soon relaxed in defeat, "She would have been proud."

And with that, their moment was gone. Aunt Petunia's features had immediately hardened, her lips pursed, as she continued wiping down the counter. And Harry, hearing the door bell several times walked out of the kitchen to leave Number Four Privet Drive for good.

Harry answered the door just as Mr. Weasley was about to ring the bell for the seventh time.

"Well hello, Harry! Did you know I was here, just by this button? It's marvelous the things these muggles come up with now!"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, it is." Harry said, grinning in spite of himself.

"You've got all your things then I assume? And you're ready to go to the burrow?" He asked, flattening down his jacket.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

"All right then, I'll just send your trunk, and Hedwig's cage back, and then we can apparate."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely, watching as Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk with some difficulty. He snuck a glance back at Aunt Petunia, who was wiping clean the same spot she had been washing for twenty minutes. She looked up and caught his eye. They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Aunt Petunia gave him a shadow of a small smile. Harry gave her a crooked grin and turned back to Mr. Weasley.

"Are you ready Harry?" He asked, looking at Aunt Petunia, as if getting the okay to go. She kept her head down as she moved to another spot on the counter to continue wiping.

"I'm ready." Harry said firmly, turning around one last time to look at the place he had lived since he was a small baby. When he turned back to face Mr. Weasley, his jaw was set.

Together they left Number Four Privet Drive, and headed towards the Burrow where Harry Potter's adventures were soon to begin.

Harry grabbed Mr. Weasley's arm and left without a single backward glance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, so those who have already read this story, have probably realized this is like the same chapter as the one of our first story. However, we'd sincerely like reviews, to tell us what you thought about it, or even to tell us to get a move on and update the next chapter. Please read and review, and we'll update in a few days, promise. -Liv & Lilly.


End file.
